Inni
Inni (ang. The Others) znani jako Tamci, Agresorzy, Dobrzy ludzie – mieszkańcy wyspy, których część pochodzi prawdopodobnie od starożytnej cywilizacji żyjącej na wyspie wiele wieków temu i spokrewnionej z Egipcjanami. Społeczność dowodzona jest przez długowiecznego i posiadającego dziwne umiejętności Jacoba, który zamieszkuje komnatę w posągu Taweret na wybrzeżu. W 2007 r. prawie wszyscy Inni zostali wymordowani przez Potwora. Zadanie Głównym celem Innych jest ochrona ich przywódcy - Jacoba - strażnika Serca Wyspy i wyznaczonych przez niego kandydatów na jego następców. Wróg Jacoba - jego brat, który z jego winy przybrał postać Potwora pragnął wydostać się z wyspy, jednakże Jacob nie mógł tego zrobić - Potwór bowiem wiedział o Sercu Wyspy, a o tym ludzie, którzy nie zostali naznaczeni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Aby wydostać się z wyspy Wróg musiałby zabić Jacoba i wszystkich jego kandydatów, Inni zaś zostali powołani, by ochraniać ich przed nim. Z czasem, zwłaszcza gdy namiestnikiem był Benjamin Linus prawdziwy cel zszedł na bok, Inni zaś zaczęli zajmować się badaniami, głównie nad tajemniczymi zgonami kobiet, które zaszły w ciążę na wyspie. Podział Społeczność dzieli się na kilka grup, najprawdopodobniej mających własnych przywódców, jednakże wszyscy oni podlegają Jacobowi. Jedna z grup na stałe nie zamieszkuje wyspy. Grupa ze Świątyni Inni zamieszkujący w Świątyni pochodzą prawdopodobnie w części z grupy głównej a w części są zwerbowani. Przywódcą jest Dogen, zaś jego zastępcą - Lennon. O grupie wiadomo bardzo mało. W 2007 r. połączyła się ona z główną frakcją, jednakże kilka dni później pod Świątynię podszedł Potwór. W wyniku śmierci Dogena Wróg Jacoba wraz z częścią Innych, którzy stanęli po jego stronie wtargnął do Świątyni i wymordował Innych. Grupa przestała istnieć. Jedna z nich i być może najważniejsza zamieszkuje tajemniczą budowlę, pozostałość po starożytnej cywilizacji - Świątynię. Dowodzona jest przez Dogena, a najważniejszym człowiekiem po nim jest Lennon. Grupa ta pozostaje prawdopodobnie w ścisłych kontaktach z grupą główną. Wstęp do Świątyni jest zabroniony osobom obcym, a intruzi rozstrzeliwani, wyjątkiem są osoby wysłane przez Jacoba. Część członków tejże grupy pochodzi z grupy głównej. Grupa główna Grupa główna dowodzona przez liderów, a w czasie, kiedy nie zostali oni wybrani przez Richarda Alperta. To właśnie wymieniony Alpert, charakteryzujący się długowiecznością, co zawdzięcza podobno Jacobowi wybiera przywódców, a następnie jest ich doradcą i łącznikiem z Jacobem. Grupa ta bardzo często zmienia miejsce obozowania. Po śmierci Jacoba i porwaniu Richarda Alperta przez Potwora frakcja pod przewodnictwem Ilany dotarła do Świątyni. Wkrótce Wróg Jacoba też tam przybył. Część Innych przystąpiła do niego a prawie wszyscy, którzy zostali w Świątyni zginęli. Grupa "Posągowców" Frakcja za zadanie ma ochronę Jacoba i jego kandydatów. Przewodniczy jej Ilana Verdansky, zaś wiceliderem - prawdopodobnie Bram. Po przybyciu na wyspę "Posągowcy" wykryli podstęp Potwora i udali się do Jacoba, gdzie połączyli się z główną grupą. Po śmierci przywódcy Innych wszyscy "Posągowcy" prócz Ilany zostali zamordowani przez Mężczyznę w Czerni. Ta zaś zginęła nieco później w wybuchu dynamitu. Grupa nie wypełniła swojego zadania. Pozostali Inni Wielu Innych żyje poza wyspą. Należą do nich dawni przywódcy - Eloise Hawking i Charles Widmore. Z pewnością nie tworzą oni jednej frakcji, lecz kilka grup. Jedna z grup, której przywódczynią jest Eloise Hawking ma siedzibę w Stacji Latarnie w Los Angeles. Ich zadaniem jest namierzanie wyspy. Do grupy należy też kilku członków Innych z wyspy, jak Benjamin Linus Grupa ta w części pochodząca z wyspy, a w części zwerbowana stale zamieszkuje poza wyspą. Głównym jej członkiem jest Eloise Hawking. Należy do niej wiele osób, jak rzeźniczka, u której Benjamin Linus przechowywał ciało Johna Locke'a. Część służy zapewne jako wtyczki we wpływowych organizacjach. Prawdopodobnie jednym z celów tej grupy jest odnajdywanie korytarzy prowadzących na wyspę za pomocą Stacji Latarnia. Nie jest znane w jaki sposób kontaktują się z Jacobem. Historia Pochodzenie Nie jest pewne skąd pochodzą Inni, lecz prawdopodobnie większość z nich wywodzi się z tajemniczej cywilizacji, która zamieszkiwała wyspę w starożytności. Starożytni mieli kulturę podobną do kultur cywilizacji starożytnego Egiptu, Bliskiego Wschodu, Grecji i Rzymu. Zbudowali oni Świątynię, tunele pod wyspą oraz Posąg. Czcili staroegipskie bożki, jak Anubis, Tawaret, Ozyrys. Prawdopodobnie zaliczali w ich poczet także Cerberusa, który mógł także symbolizować Anubisa. Jednak oprócz potomków starożytnej cywilizacji część Innych stanowią ludzie innego pochodzenia, jak mieszkańcy Azji wschodniej lub Murzyni. Wielu spośród tej społeczności stanowią też ludzie zwerbowani w XX wieku, np. Juliet Burke oraz dawni członkowie Dharmy, np. Benjamin Linus. Pochodzenie Jacoba W I wieku n.e. na wyspie żyła tajemnicza kobieta, opiekująca się tzw. Źródłem Życia. W tym czasie rozbił się tam rzymski okręt. Rozbitkowie stworzyli społeczność łowców, jednakże jedna z ocalałych - Claudia ocknęła się po drugiej stronie wyspy i napotkała ową kobietę. Wkrótce potem Rzymianka urodziła dwoje dzieci - Jacoba i drugiego chłopca, któremu nie wymyśliła imienia. Wtedy to tajemnicza kobieta zabiła Claudię i sama wychowała jej dzieci. Opowiedziała im o Źródle Życia, które należy chronić przed ludźmi. Wkrótce potem dorosły brat Jacoba pragnąć opuścić wyspę odszedł do obozu rozbitków, którym zdradził tajemnice wyspy. Dowiedziawszy się o tym tajemnicza kobieta, która wychowała go i jego brata Jacoba wymordowała mieszkańców wioski, jednak sama zginęła z ręki przybranego syna. W odwecie Jacob wrzucił go do Źródła Życia, w wyniku czego mężczyzna zginął a jego dusza przybrała postać Czarnego Dymu. Konflikt między Jacobem a Potworem W wyniku zniewolenia przez Jacoba jego brata w postaci Czarnego Dymu wybuchł konflikt między nimi. Wróg Jacoba, choć bardzo pragnął zabić brata z zemsty, sam nie mógł tego dokonać gdyż przybrana matka braci sprawiła, że nie mogli zrobić sobie krzywdy nawzajem. Jacob obawiając się, że jego brat znajdzie kiedyś sposób, aby go zabić, obrał wielu kandydatów, którzy mieliby stać się jego następcami. Sprowadzał ich przez wieki na wyspę, jednak wielu ginęło zabitych przez Potwora bądź w wyniku wewnętrznych konfliktów. Upadek starożytnej cywilizacji W nieznanym czasie upadła cywilizacja istniejąca na wyspie. Jej ostatni członkowie rozpoczęli koczownicze życie na wyspie. Niektórzy prawdopodobnie zamieszkali w Świątyni, jednak wielu wędrowało pod wodzą obieranych przez społeczność liderów. Inni byli posłuszni Jacobowi i z jego woli bronili przed Potworem Świątyni. Nie są znane ich dzieje w tym okresie. W XIX wieku W 1867 r. na wyspie rozbił się hiszpański okręt Magnusa Hanso "Czarna Skała". Podczas katastrofy statek zniszczył Posąg Tawaret, w którym zamieszkiwał Jacob i osiadł z nieznanych przyczyn w środku dżungli. Wkrótce potem we wraku pojawił się Potwór i wybił wszystkich ludzi, z wyjątkiem niewolnika Ricardo, który otrzymał od niego zlecenie zabicia Jacoba. Mężczyzna nie zdołał wypełnić misji, a po rozmowie z Jacobem przeszedł na jego stronę. W zamian za to otrzymał dar długowieczności. Odtąd Ricardo lub Richard Alpert, gdyż takie nazwisko przyjął, stał się jednym z Innych i ich łącznikiem z Jacobem. Wojna z wojskiem amerykańskim W latach 50-tych XX wieku Inni toczyli wojnę z armią amerykańską, która chciała wypróbować na wyspie bomby wodorowe. Z powodu braku lidera Innymi przewodził wtedy Richard Alpert. Żołnierze USA rozbili obóz, obok którego zbudowali wieżę, gdzie umieścili bombę Jughead. Richard Alpert dał im możliwość opuszczenia wyspy i zabrania bomby, jednakże intruzi nie przyjęli warunków. Wobec tego na polecenie Jacoba Inni rozpoczęli wojnę z Amerykanami. Zdołali wybić większość ich oddziałów a także zająć Obóz Marines - ich obozowisko. Amerykanie nie wracali po bombę, jednakże pozostali gdzieś na wyspie i niektóre jej miejsca zaminowali. W r. 1954 na wyspie pojawili się podróżnicy w czasie, m.in. Daniel FaradayPozostali to: John Locke (oddzielony od grupy), Juliet Burke, James "Sawyer" Ford, Charlotte Lewis, Miles Straume, Rose i Bernard Nadlerowie oraz Neil i kilku pozostałych. Grupa rozłożyła obóz na plaży, jednakże o ich obecności dowiedzieli się Inni i biorąc za nieumundurowanych żołnierzy USA zaatakowali ognistymi strzałami. Tylko niewielu zdołało przeżyć. Uciekając dostali się do dżungli, gdzie zostali zatrzymani przez młodego Charlesa Widmore'a i kilku pozostałych Innych. Grupę uratował także podróżnik w czasie John Locke, a następnie wraz z nią udał się do Obozu Marines. Wyjaśnił Richardowi, że są podróżnikami w czasie, a Daniel zaprowadzony do bomby kazał zakopać ją. Cała grupa podróżników w czasie zniknęła niespodziewanie na oczach Innych, jednakże w rzeczywistości nastąpił dla nich przebłysk. W niedługim czasie Inni pokonali Amerykanów, a bombę ukryli głęboko w tunelach, zbudowanych przez starożytną cywilizację. Za czasów Inicjatywy Dharmy Przybycie na wyspę Inicjatywy W początkach 1970 roku na wyspie zjawili się naukowcy i pracownicy z Projektu DHARMA, założonego przez Geralda i Karen Degrottów i mającego badać właściwości wyspy. Z nieznanych przyczyn zbudowali oni swoje osiedle nad tunelami, gdzie ukryto bombę. Baraki otoczono ultradźwiękową barierą, mającą chronić przed "zróżnicowaną fauną wyspy", jednakże naprawdę prawdopodobnie przed Wrogiem Jacoba - czarnym dymem. W tym czasie wśród Innych od około dziesięciu lat rządzili Charles Widmore i Eloise Hawking. Wojna Dharma nie wiedziała kim są Inni, jednakże stosunki między nimi zaczęły się szybko psuć. Bardzo często Agresorzy, jak ich nazywała Inicjatywa atakowali robotników, a niekiedy napadali na Baraki Między nimi i Innymi istniały napięte stosunki. Dharma zawarła z nimi układ, w którym zobowiązała się nie przekraczać wyznaczonej granicy. Wojna W 1974 r. przyszła żony przywódcy Dharmy - Horacego Goodspeeda, imieniem Amy wraz z pierwszym mężem Paulem złamali rozejm poprzez urządzenie pikniku na terytorium Innych. Dwóch Innych schwytało Amy i Paula, zabiło mężczyznę i już przymierzało się do zamordowania Amy, kiedy Tamci padli zastrzeleni z rąk podróżników w czasie. Dharma zabrała ciało Paula, a dwóch Agresorów pochowali, by zatrzeć ślady zbrodni, jednakże Tamci dowiedzieli się o nich. Richard Alpert udał się do Baraków na rozmowę z przywódcą Dharmy - Horacym Goodspeedem. Pe i zażądał od przywódcy Dharmy - Horacego Goodspeeda ciała Paula. Horacy zdołał przekonać Amy do oddania ciała dla dobra Inicjatywy. Tak też zrobiono. Jednak kiedy Alpert odchodził zatrzymał go podróżnik w czasie - James Ford. Wytłumaczył mu to, powiedział, że nie jest z Dharmy, a na dowód przedstawił fakt, iż w 1954 r. John Lock udał się do ich obozu, po czym nagle zniknął. Rozejm Uzdrowienie Benjamina Linus W lipcu 1977 r. na terytorium Innych dostali się dwaj członkowie Dharmy - Kate Austen i James Ford aka Jim LaFleur niosący umierającego młodgo Bena Linusa. Początkowo Inni zamierzali zabić intruzów, jednak gdy James powiedział, że chce rozmawiać z Richardem Alpertem zaprowadzili go do niego. Alpert zabrał rannego Bena i bez porozumienia z przywódcami - Eloise Hawking i Charles Widmorem zaniósł go do Świątyni. Kiedy powrócił Charles miał mu za złe, że członek Dharmy był w Świątyni. Ben zbudził się po jakimś czasie i poznał Widmore'a. Wysadzenie Jughead Dzień późnej do obozu Innych wtargnął Daniel Faraday, nakazując im opuszczenie broni i samemu mierząc do Richarda Alperta. Chciał rozmawiać z Eloise Hawking, jednak ta pojawiła się w drugim końcu obozu i strzeliła mu w plecy. Umierając powiedział, że jest ona jego matką. Tymczasem Charles Widmore powracając do obozu zauważył ukrytych w zaroślach członków Dharmy Jacka Shepharda i Kate Austen, zaatakował ich na koniu a następnie zaprowadził do obozu. Intruzi po długich rozmach z Eloise Hawking wyjaśnili, że są z przyszłości, nie należą do Dharmy i muszą zdetonować bombę wodorową Jughead. Hawking nie wierzyła, jednak w końcu została przekonana i oznajmiła, że bomba jest w tunelach, nad którymi kilka lat temu zbudowano Baraki. Po jakimś czasie Eloise, Jack, Kate, Richard i jeden z Innych ku sprzeciwowi Charlesa wyruszyli do jeziorka, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do tuneli. Nad wodą Kate sprzeciwiła się planowi wysadzenia bomby i chciała odejść, jednak Inny wymierzył do niej z karabinu. Wtedy jednak pojawił się Sayid, zabił go a Kate opuściła grupę. Jack, Richard, Ellie i Sayid wpłynęli do komnaty, gdzie znaleźli bombę. Z pomocą dziennika Daniela Faradaya Sayid wyjął z bomby głowicę, którą trzeba było wrzucić do odwiertu Stacji Łabędź, aby zdetonować bombę. Eloise pokazała rozbitkom tajne przejściem między tunelami a jedynym z domków w Barakach i chciała iść z nimi, jednak Richard ogłuszył ją, twierdząc, ze jest w ciąży i nie może się narażać. Rozbitkowie przedostali się do baraków, a stamtąd po strzelaninie z Dharmą na budowę Stacji Łabędź. Nastąpił incydent, podczas którego energia zaczęła się uwalniać, jednakże udało się zdetonować bombę, co zatrzymało jej wypływ. Podczas wybuchu powstała alternatywna rzeczywistość a rozbitkowie i Miles przenieśli się do r. 2007. Danielle Rousseau W 1988 r. na rafie koralowej niedaleko wyspy rozbił się statek francuskich naukowców. Ekspedycja na pontonie dopłynęła do wyspy, jednak wkrótce wszyscy jej członkowie, prócz Danielle Rousseau zginęli. Inni dowiedzieli się szybko o obecności ciężarnej Francuzki na wyspie. Niedługo później Danielle urodziła córkę - Alex. Charles Widmore wysłał do jej obozu dwóch swoich ludzi, pochodzących z Dharmy - Ethana Roma i Bena Linusa z rozkazem zamordowania zarówno Rousseau jak i jej córki. Nocą Ben i Ethan pojawili się niedaleko obozu Danielle. Benjamin sam udał się nań, jednakże nie mógł zabić Alex. Wziął ją i miał wyjść, jednak zwalił na ziemię pozytywkę, psując ją. Hałas zbudził Danielle, lecz Ben wymierzył do niej z pistoletu. Spytał tylko jak mała się nazywa, przestrzegł przez podążaniem za szeptami i odszedł z dzieckiem. W obozie Innych został surowo powitany przez Widmore'a. Charles miał mu za złe, że nie zabił rozbitki i jej córki, twierdząc jakoby Jacob tego pragnął. Benjamin zapytał czy Jacob naprawdę chciałby śmierci niewinnego dziecka, a następnie rzekł, że jeżeli Widmore tak chce jego śmierci to niech sam ją zabije. Wściekły przywódca odszedł. Rosnąca pozycja Benjamina sprawiła osłabienie władzy Widmore'a i w konsekwencji jego wygnanie z wyspy. Czystka W latach 90' Inni na rozkaz przywódców, m.in. Richarda Alperta i Benjamina Linusa, który był konkurentem Widmore'a jako lidera przejęli należącą do DHARMY Stację Burza, bez jej wiedzy i stamtąd rozpylili w Barakach i prawdopodobnie w większości stacji trujący gaz, który spowodował zabicie większości pracowników. W czystce zginęli m.in. ojciec Benjamina, jeden z przywódców DHARMY na wyspie - Horacy Goodspeed oraz prawdopodobnie drugi z nich - Pierre Chang. Przed katastrofą samolotu Zwerbowanie Juliet Konflikt z rozbitkami Katastrofa samolotu 22 września 2004 r. życie Innych zostało zakłócone przez katastrofę samolotu linii Oceanic Airlens rejsu 815. Podczas katastrofy maszyna rozerwała się na trzy części. Inni zgromadzili się i obserwowali tragedię. Benjamin nie wydawał się tym przerażony, a ni nawet zdumiony. Przywołał do siebie Ethana i Goodwina, a następnie kazał udać się im w miejsca, gdzie spadły dwie części samolotuTrzecia była kabiną pilotów. W niewiadomy sposób kilka minut później dostali się w miejsca upadku część samolotu. Napaści na "Ogonowców" Goodwin jako rozbitek szpiegować grupę z ogona samolotu. Miał on sporządzić listę rozbitków, gdzie podać ich nazwiska, ubrania, a także wygląd. Zadanie wykonał już pierwszego dnia, a listę dostarczył Innym. Pierwszej nocy grupa Tamtych wtargnęła do obozu, jednak zbudziła rozbitków. Inni zdołali porwać troje ludzi, jednak rozbitkowie zabili dwóch ich członków. W ręce "Ogonowców", których nieformalną liderką była Ana-Lucija wpadła lista. Eko przebywający w tym czasie w dżungli również został napadnięty. Dwóch Innych nie przypuszczało, jak jest silny. Zmiażdżył ich czaszki kamieniem. Rozbitkowie wiedzieli już o istnieniu Innych, a także wiedzieli, że ktoś z nich jest szpiegiem Tamtych. Dwa tygodnie później nastąpił kolejny atak. Podczas krótkiej walki Inni zaciągnęli do dżungli aż dziewięciu rozbitków. Ana zdołał zabić jedną z Tamtych. Po tym ataku rozbitkowie opuścili obóz i po krótkiej wędrówce rozstawili obóz nad potokiem. Ana podejrzewając, że szpiegiem Innych Nathan uwięziła go w wykopanym przez siebie dole, a następnie głodowała. Kilka dni później Goodwin nocą uwolnił Nathana, a gdy ten wydostał się na zewnątrz skręcił mu kark, a ciało ukrył. Zrzucił więc na niego podejrzenia, twierdząc jakoby Natahn uciekł z pomocą Innych. Niedługo później rozbitkowie odkryli opuszczony magazyn Dharmy - Stację Strzała. Znaleźli tam m.in. krótkofalówkę, Bilbie i szklane oko. Bernard, jeden z "Ogonowców", który umiał używać krótkofalówki próbował skontaktować się z ratownikami. Pewnego razu nawiązał kontakt z rozbitkiem z drugiej grupy - Boonem, jednak po chwili rozmowy kontakt urwał sięZ powodu upadku samolotu Beecraft, w którym Boone przebywał. Jakiś czas później Ana wraz z Goodwinem poszła w góry, gdzie można by było złapać lepszy sygnał. Tam podczas rozmowy powiedziała, że wie, iż jest on Innym. Goodwin powiedział, że porwanym jest znacznie lepiej u nich niż w obozie rozbitków. Po chwili wywiązała się walko, podczas której Goodwin nadział się na kij wzniesiony w górę przez leżącą Anę. Jego ciało odnaleźli Inni i powiadomili o tym Bena. Ten udał się tam, a następnie przyprowadził kochankę Goodwina - Juliet. Była ona załamana. Porwanie Claire W tym czasie drugi z szpiegów - Ethan przebywał w obozie rozbitków ze środkowej części samolotu. W przeciwieństwie do obozu "Ogonowców" tutaj nie panowała napięta atmosfera. Inni nie atakowali, a do długiego czasu rozbitkowie nie wiedzieli o ich istnieniu. Ethan pomógł Nikki i Paulo w szukaniu zagubionej walizki, a Locke nazwał go świetnym myśliwym. Pierwsze podejrzenie pojawiły się, kiedy Ethan przedstawił się Hurleyowi, który spisywał nazwiska ludzi jako Lance. Oszustwo wyszło na jaw, kiedy rozbitkowie dostali w swoje ręce listę pasażerów samolotu. Ethan próbował też wstrzyknąc jakąś substancję ciężarnej Claire, gdy ta spała. Jednakże kobieta zbudziła się a Ethan nie zdołał wszczepić jej tajemniczej substancji. W obozie rozbitków jednak tylko nieliczni wierzyli Claire. Pozostali sądzili, że to był sen. Jakiś czas później Claire zaczęła rodzić. Charlie, napotkawszy Ethana kazał mu biec po Jacka, jednak ten ogłuszył ich obu i zaciągnął do dżungli. Charliego powiesił, a kobietę zabrał do Stacji Laska, gdzie Inni przygotowywali ją do operacji wyjęcia dziecka z jej łona. Ethan zaś wyszedł na przeciw ekipie szukającej Claire, której udało się uratować Charliego i pobił walczącego z nim przywódcę rozbitków Jacka. Jakiś czas później Claire dzięki Alex Rousseau udało się uciec od Innych. Ethan powrócił do obozu rozbitków i schwytał Charliego oraz Jina. Powiedział im, że jeśli nie oddadzą Claire będzie zabijał rozbitków jednego po drugim, a Charliego zabije ostatniego. Następnego dnia rozbitkowie rozstawili warty w obozie. Jednakże Ethan przypłynął na plażę łodzią podwodną, wyszedł na powierzchnię, zabił Scotta i uciekł. Niedługo później rozbitkowie zorganizowali zasadzkę. Claire została pozostawiona pozornie sama. Kilku rozbitków zaś skryło się na drzewach. Kiedy Ethan nadszedł wszyscy zeskoczyli z drzew i rzucili się na niego. Jack zdołał go pokonać. Inny miał zostać uwięziony przez rozbitków, jednak wściekły na niego Charlie oddał siedem strzałów, zabijając go. Ethan został pochowany na obrzeżach dżungli Porwanie Walta Niebawem rozbitkowie skonstruowali tratwę, na której wyspę opuścić miało kilku z nich - Sawyer, Michael, Jin i syn tego drugiego - Walt. Wysłannicy mieli powiadomić ratowników o miejscu przebywania rozbitków, tym samym sprowadzając wybawienie. Nie wiadomo czy Inni wiedzieli o rejsie, wiadome jest natomiast, że rozbitkowie spotkali ich pod wodzą Toma na wodach przybrzeżnych, prawdopodobnie między wyspą główną a Hydrą. Wkrótce Inni powiedzieli kim są i oznajmili, że chcą zabrać Walta. Rozbitkowie próbowali się bronić, oddając nawet strzał w kierunku Innych, ale wtedy jedna z nich - tajemnicza kobieta, określana przez fanów Molotov rzuciła tzw. koktajl Mołotowa. Wybuch spowodował zniszczenie tratwy. Rozbitkowie znaleźli się w wodzie, Walt zaś został porwany. Dostanie się rozbitków z tratwy do obozu Ogonowców Niebawem rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu odnaleźli Jina leżącego na brzegu. Następnie przywiązali go do drzewa i próbowali go przesłuchać. Szczęśliwym trafem udało mu się uciec gdzie po drodze spotkał Sawyera i Michaela. Początkowo wyrzuceni na brzeg myśleli, że grupa tzw. Ogonowców to Inni i vice versa. Po dojściu do porozumienia jednak Ogonowcy rozpoczęli marsz do obozu rozbitków Jacka. Podczas jednego z postojów Michael wymknął się i ruszył na poszukiwania Walta. Jego tropem ruszyli Jin i Eko - jeden z Ogonowców. Poszukiwacze natknęli się na przebite palem ciało Goodwina oraz na maszerujących Innych, odzianych w brudne, porwane szmaty, bez butów na nogach, jednak w porę się schowali. Ostatni z idących był dzieckiem i ciągnął misia, co nasuwa przypuszczenie, że był to porwany Zack, który miał taką samą maskotkę. Michael zaś nie natknął się na Tamtych i wkrótce został odnaleziony przez Jina i Eko. Porwanie Cindy i tajemnicze spotkanie rozbitków z Waltem Wkrótce Ogonowcy ruszyli przez dżunglę do obozu rozbitków. Bardzo blisko celu w gąszczu zostali zaskoczeni przez szepty, które według nich były wywoływane przez Innych. Wtedy też w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknęła Cindy Chandler, która według wielu była podobnie jak Goodwin szpiegiem Innych. Szepty otoczyły Ogonowców. Niedaleko nich zaś przebywali szukający psa Vincenta rozbitkowie Sayid i Shanon, którzy podobnie jak Ogonowcy usłyszeli szepty. Nagle w zaroślach pojawił się cały przemoczony Walt, który mówiąc wspak zakazał im wciskania przycisku w Stacji Łabędź. Po chwili chłopiec znikł. Nie wiadomo, czy był to w rzeczywistości Walt, czym może Potwór pod jego postacią. Chwilę potem Ana-Lucija, przywódczyni Ogonowców wystrzeliła, jak jej się wydawało, w kierunku Innych, ale niestety postrzeliła Shannon. Wtedy doszło do spotkania rozbitków i Ogonowców. Inni natomiast oddalili się. Porwanie Michaela Michael pewnego dnia skontaktował się przez komputer z Waltem, a przynajmniej tak myślał, gdyż zaraz po rozmowie jej treść zniknęła. Chłopiec prosił ojca o pomoc i wkrótce też Michael zabrał broń i ruszył mu na ratunek. Po długiej wędrówce spotkał dwóch Innych - Ryana Pryce'a i Toma Friendly'ego, którzy szybko go obezwładnili i zaprowadzili do fałszywego obozu Ben w niewoli u rozbitków Z niewiadomych przyczyn Ben podróżował sam przez wyspę, lecz w padł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Danielle Rousseau. Kobieta dzień po porwaniu przez Innych Michaela powiadomiła o jeńcu rozbitków, jednakże podczas przekazania go w ich ręce chciał on uciec. Postrzelony z kuszy Ben trafił do Stacji Łabędź, gdzie przedstawił się jako Henry Gale - człowiek, który wraz z żoną leciał balonem, lecz rozbił się na wyspie. Twierdził, że jego żona - Jennifer wkrótce potem zachorowała i zmarła na tajemniczą chorobę. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Ben narysował mapę do balonu i grobu Jennifer. Wkrótce rozbitkowie dotarli do celu i rozkopali grób. Okazało się, że spoczywa tam prawdziwy Henry Gale - czarnoskóry Amerykanin. Napaść na Jacka, Kate, Jamesa i Hugo Więzieni rozbitkowie Ucieczka Kate i Sawyera Napaść rozbitków na Baraki Ewakuacja z Baraków Przygotowania ataku na rozbitków Bitwa na Plaży Pod osłoną nocy do obozu rozbitków wkroczyło kilka grup Innych, wśród których najważniejsi byli Tom, Diane oraz Ryan Pryce. Myśląc, że rozbitkowie śpią Inni zaczęli podchodzić do oznaczonych przez Juliet namiotów, nie wiedząc, że znaleźli się w pułapce. Kiedy tylko napastnicy podeszli do nich ukryci w zaroślach rozbitkowie: Sayid Jarrah, Jin-Soo Kwon oraz Bernard Nadler zaczęli strzelać do ukrytych lasek dynamitu. Sayid i Bernard zdołali trafić w dynamit, powodując serię wybuchów, lecz nie nie udało się to Jinowi. Choć kilkudziesięciu Innych zginęła ocalała garstka zdołał otoczyć rozbitków i wziąć ich w niewolę. Misja Bakunina w Zwierciadle Tymczasem rozbitek Charlie Pace zdołał dotrzeć do Stacji Zwierciadło, gdzie został schwytany przez przebywające tam dwie członkinie Innych - Gretę i Bonię. Nie wiedząc co zrobić z przybyszem kobiety skontaktowały się z Benem, który wysłał do Stacji Mikhaiła Bakunina z rozkazem zabicia zarówno Charliego jak i Grety i jej towarzyszki, bojąc się, że mogą zdradzić Innych. Wkrótce Mikhaił przybył na plażę, niedaleko Stacji i widząc przebywającego na łodzi, na morzu Desmonda, który oczekiwał na Charliego zaczął do niego strzelać. Desmond zdołał uciec pod wodę, Mikhaił zaś wpłynął do Stacji i zaczął swoją misję. W pierwszej kolejności śmiertelnie postrzelił Bonię i Gretę i już miał zabić Charliego gdy pojawił się Desmond i wystrzelił do Bakunina z kuszy. Udając martwego Inny został ułożony obok ciał Boni i Grety, lecz nieoczekiwanie uciekł pod wodę. Kolejny raz pojawił się w stroju nurka, gdy Charlie dzięki uzyskanemu od umierającej Boni kodowi kontaktował się z Penelope Widmore, córką Charlsa, dawnego przywódcy Innych. Bakunin wysadził się w powietrze, powodując także zalanie części Stacji i utonięcie Charliego. Misja Bakunina nie powiodła się, gdyż rozbitkowie zdołali wyłączyć sygnał zagłuszający inne. Pojmanie Bena przy Wieży Radiowej Ben tymczasem wraz z Alex dotarł pod wieżę radiową, gdzie wkrótce przybyl Wojna z najemnikami Widmore'a Inni w Świątyni Benjamin w niewoli Powstrzymanie Charlotte i Faradaya przed uwolnieniem gazu Wyjawienie członkom grupy Locke'a zamiarów ludzi z frachtowca Wędrówka Danielle, Karla i Alex do Świątyni Atak najemników na Baraki Droga do Orchidei Schwytanie Bena przez najemników Odbicie Linusa przez Innych Przesunięcie wyspy Po przesunięciu wyspy Ben w Tunezji Spotkanie Bena z Widmorem Współpraca Benjamina z Sayidem Zabójstwo Johna Locke'a Ukrycie ciała Jerremego Bentamma Próby Bena namówienia Hugo do powrotu na wyspę Spotkanie Benjaminaz Eloise Hawking Próby Bena przekonania Kate do powrotu Nocne spotkanie Próba zabicia Penelope przez Bena Lot 316 Ostateczny etap wojny z Wrogiem Jacoba Ben po katastrofie samolotu 316 Po przybyciu Wroga Jacoba W zniszczonych Barakach Osąd przed potworem Obóz na plaży Spotkanie z Johnem Lockiem Znalezienie trumny przez "Posągowców" W drodze do Jacoba W czteropalczastej stopie Spotkanie z kandydatami w Świątyni Ujawnienie się Wroga Jacoba O Innych Nazywani są różnie (Tamci, Nieprzyjaciele, Agresorzy), lecz ich 'oficjalna' nazwa - Inni - została wymyślona przez Rousseau. Tamci porwali jej córkę - Alexandrę. Szybko zarówno fani, jak i producenci, zaczęli nazywać tak tajemniczą grupę. Mimo wszystko nazwa 'inni' nie oznacza jedynie Tamtych. Dla Rousseau każdy jest 'innym'. Podobnie rozbitkowie mogą być przez Innych nazywani 'tamtymi'. Tuż po katastrofie samolotu, Jin, mając na myśli innych rozbitków, powiedział do swojej żony: "nie martw się innymi". Jack również nazywa tak innych pasażerów samolotu. Gdy Jin spotyka grupę rozbitków z ogona samolotu, też ich nazywa innymi (chociaż, ten przykład jest może zły - Jin mógł naprawdę myśleć, że rozbitkowie są Innymi). Ana-Lucia nazywa Innych Tamtymi, Desmond zaś nieprzyjaciółmi, o których opowiedział mu Kelvin. Przyjęto, że wszędzie chodzi o tą samą grupę ludzi. Z drugiej strony producenci serialu potwierdzili, że istnieje więcej niż jedna grupa Tamtych... thumb|left|125px|Lista osób, które [[Michael miał dostarczyć Innym]] Tamci znani są z porwań. Prawdopodobnie jedną z pierwszych ich ofiar była Alex. W ciągu dwóch tygodni od katastrofy lotniczej porwali 12 rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Następną ofiarą była Claire - została porwana przez Ethana, by z jej brzucha wyjąć dziecko - Aarona. W odcinku wzięto do niewoli Walta, prawdopodobnie po to, by wykorzystać jego parapsychologiczne zdolności. W zniknęła Cindy - nie wiemy jednak, czy Inni maczali w tym palce. W Michael również padł ofiarą porwania. Po jakimś czasie wypuszczono go jednak wraz z Waltem do domu. W tym samym czasie do niewoli dostali się Jack, Kate, Sawyer oraz Hurley. Tego ostatniego jednak natychmiast uwolniono. Początkowo wydawało się, że Inni są dzikimi prostakami. W Sezonie 2 wszystko zaczynało wskazywać na to, że 'dzikość' Innych była idealną iluzją. W odcinku Kate, Claire i Rousseau znajdują Stację Kaduceusz, a w niej zestaw do charakteryzacji wraz ze sztuczną brodą (należącą najprawdopodobniej do Toma). Michael utrzymywał, że Inni to grupa 22 osób (w większości kobiet i starszych mężczyzn), którzy mieszkają w namiotach i jedzą same ryby. Okazało się jednak, że to wszystko było na pokaz. Podobnie utrzymywał Walt - twierdził, że Tamci udają i że nie są tymi za których się podają. Wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się w Sezonie 3 - Inni mieszkają w niewielkim miasteczku położonym w kraterze, prawdopodobnie gdzieś na północy Wyspy. Nie dawno wyjasniło się, że są to baraki wspomniane w Filmie Instruktażowym do stacji Perła. Inni mają dostęp do pistoletów, ładunków wybuchowych, noży i łodzi Desmonda. Mieli również motorówkę, lecz oddali ją Michaelowi, by mógł wraz z synem opuścić bezpiecznie wyspę. Czy tak się stało - na razie nie wiadomo. Zdaje się, że od katastrofy samolotu zaszły dość duże zmiany w sposobie rządzenia Innych. Juliet często wspomina o demokracji i równości panującej wśród Tamtych - zarówno w początkowych scenach jak i w wielu rozmowach z Jackiem. Jednak jeśli wszyscy są sobie równi, to czemu widocznym liderem jest Ben? Juliet zdaje się zazdrościć władzy mężczyzny, jego mocy, za którą idą ludzie. Mimo, że kobieta utrzymuje, że jest takim samym przywódcą jak Ben, zdaje się być spychana na margines. "Dobroć" jest bardzo ważnym pojęciem dla Tamtych. Nazywają siebie "dobrymi ludźmi", mimo, że porywają i zabijają niewinnych ludzi. Jednocześnie zdają się porywać jedynie tych "dobrych" (dlatego chcieli 'zdobyć' Locke'a). Z drugiej strony jednak Ben nazywa innych (Jack, Kate itd.) rozbitków "złymi", a mimo to zostają oni porwani. Tamci utrzymują, że są lepsi w oszukiwaniu od Sawyera. Jednak czy na pewno są tacy trudni do przejrzenia? Hurley odkrył, że Ethan jest Innym. Goodwina przejrzała Ana-Lucia, Bena zaś Sayid. Kate odkryła sztuczną brodę, a Jack wykazał się zdolnością świetnego udawania i zaskoczył wszystkich groźbą zabicia przywódcy. Pochodzenie i cele Innych Z retrospekcji Bena (odcinek ) dowiadujemy się, że Inni wywodzą się z rdzennej ludności wyspy która konkurowała z członkami inicjatywy Dharma. Dzięki nieokreślonej pomocy Bena naukowcy Dharmy zostali pokonani i wybici w pień. Zwycięska grupa zajęła centrum mieszkalne Dharma - Baraki. Z drugiej strony, z retrospekcji Juliet ( ) wywnioskować można, że to wydarzenie nie zakończyło badań na wyspie. Inni prowadzili badania nad problemem ciężarnych kobiet na wyspie (wszystkie umierały w drugim trymestrze) w których uczestniczyła Juliet. Ponadto grupa nie utraciła kontaktu ze światem, systemy łączności działały podobnie jak łódź podwodna. Przywódcy * Jacob * Richard Alpert * Eloise Hawking * Charles Widmore * Benjamin Linus * John Locke Członkowie |-style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" |Imię i Nazwisko |Pozycja |Opis |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Jacob |Najważniejszy |Jest NIM. 'Prawdziwy' lider Tamtych (wspomniany przez Bena, Toma i Mikhaila ). Stworzył listę ludzi, o której wspomniał Pickett. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Benjamin Linus |Najważniejszy |Prawdopodobny przywódca grupy. Został uwięziony przez rozbitków Lotu 815w jednym z bunkrów i uwolniony przez Michaela. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Richard Alpert |Bardzo ważny |Zrekrutował Juliet na wyspę. Sprowadził ojca Locke'a na wyspę. Brał udział w wojnie z Dharmą. Pozwolił Benowi dołączyć do Innych. Wydaje się być jego zastępcą lub co najmniej stoi powyżej szeregowych Innych. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Bea Klugh |Ważna/Nie Żyje |Rozkazała Michaelowi uwolnić Bena i zapędzić w pułapkę Jacka, Kate, Sawyera i Hugo w zamian za oddanie mu syna. Może być psychologiem lub parapsychologiem. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Tom |Ważny/Nie Żyje |Zdaje się być 'rzecznikiem' Innych. Ma pewien autorytet. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Isabel |Ważny/Nie Żyje |Tom powiedział Jackowi, że Isabel jest czymś w rodzaju 'szeryfa' u innych. Zdaje się być bardzo wpływową osobą. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Juliet Burke |Ważna |Ginekolog.Opiekunka Jacka. Prawdopodobnie drugi lider Innych. Chce zostać przywódczynią poprzez zabicie Bena.Sprowadzona ją na wsypę aby pomogła Innym się rozmnażać. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Ethan Rom |Ważny/zabity |Zginął zastrzelony przez Charliego. Udawał jednego z pasażerów ze środkowej części samolotu. Szpiegował rozbitków, porwał Claire i próbował zabić Charliego. W obozie innych był chirurgiem. Pracował w stacji medycznej Stacja Laska. Pomagał Richard'owi zrekrutować Juliet na wyspę. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Danny Pickett |Ważny/zabity |Zdaje się nie mieć autorytetu, jednakże nadzoruje prace w kamieniołomie. Był żonaty z Colleen. Jest bardzo brutalną osobą. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Mikhail Bakunin |Ważny/nie żyje |Operator Płomienia. Odpowiedzialny z kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Popełnił samobójstwo detonując granat chcąc w ten sposób zalać stację Zwierciadło |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Charles Widmore |Bardzo ważny |Żołnierz, w 1954 roku walczył z armią amerykańską |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Eloise Hawking |Bardzo ważna |Żołnierz, w 1954 roku walczyła z armią amerykańską |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Bonnie |Mało ważna/zabita |Pilnowała stacji Zwierciadło. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Greta |Mało ważna/zabita |Pilnowała stacji Zwierciadło. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Alex |Ważna/zabita |Córka Bena. Zdaje się być jedyną dobrą osobą w gronie Innych. Cały czas próbuje ostrzegać/pomagać porwanym. Córka Russeau. Dziewczyna Karla. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Karl |Mniej ważny/zabity |Inny próbujący uciec. Przetrzymywany był w Hydrze. Był chłopakiem Alex.Gdy został znaleziony, puszczano mu jakiś film, który był zmuszony oglądać. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Amelia |Mało ważna |Członkini kółka książkowego Juliet. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Adam |Mało ważny |Zdaje się być osobą niezwykle lojalną Benowi. Członek kółka książkowego Juliet. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Brian |Mało ważny |Powiadomił Innych, że Lostowicze mają żaglówkę. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Ivan |Mało ważny/Nie Żyje |Uczestniczył wraz z Pickettem w pogoni za Kate i Sawyerem. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Jason |Mało ważny/Nie żyje |Inny zdający się być ochroniarzem, pomocnikiem. Pomagał Matthew, gdy ten wstrzykiwał coś Sawyerowi, pilnował Jacka podczas pogrzebu Colleen, towarzyszył Benowi i Sawyerowi podczas wspinaczki oraz poszedł z Pickettem do klatek w . |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Matthew |Mało ważny |Wstrzyknął coś w klatkę piersiową Sawyera. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Goodwin |Mniej ważny/zabity |Szpiegował rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Zabiła go Ana-Lucia. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Harper Stanhope |Mniej ważna |Psycholog pomagający w problemach emocjonalnych. Żona Goodwina. Terapeutka Juliet. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Colleen |Mniej ważna/zabita |Pomagała porwać łódź Desmonda. Zginęła zastrzelona przez Sun. Jack i Juliet próbowali ją uratować na stole operacyjnym, lecz nie udało im się. Była żoną Danny'ego. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Aldo |Mało ważny/Nie Żyje |Pilnował Karla w pokoju 23. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Ryan Pryce |Mało ważny/Nie żyje |Strażnik Jacka, złapał Locke'a przy łodzi podwodnej. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Luke |Mało ważny |... |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Sabine |Mało ważny/nie żyje |Zaszła w ciąże i zmarła na stole operacyjnym. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Trzech porywaczy (2 mężczyzn i kobieta) |Nieznani/zabici |Przyszli porwać rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Zabici przez Anę i Mr. Eko. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Molotov |Nieznana |Zniszczyła tratwę koktajlem Mołotowa tuż po porwaniu Walta. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Bliźniacy |Nieznani |Widziani podczas porwania Walta. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Dwóch mężczyzn śledzących Jacka, Kate, Sawyera, Hugo i Michaela ( . |Nieznani |Jeden z nich zginął zastrzelony przez Sawyera. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Czterech uczestników kółka Juliet. |Nieznani |Dwóch mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |Ludzie z sztucznej wioski, kamieniołomu i Otherville. |Nieznani |... |} Teorie Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Skąd wzieli się na wyspie? * Czemu podzielili się na dwie grupy - 1.grupa z Richardem, 2.grupa w świątyni? Tożsamość Frakcje Producenci serialu potwierdzili, że na Wyspie znajduje się więcej niż jedna grupa Innych... * Alex i Karl są w innej grupie niż Juliet i Ben. * Jacob i jego wróg są przywódcami dwóch różnych grup innych i walczą o dominację i władzę nad wyspą. * Są conajmniej dwie grupy Tamtych - jedna dobra, druga zła. Ta, której przywódcą jest Ben, jest dobrą grupą ("Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi, Michael"). * Jedna z grup chce śmierci Bena, lepszego przywódcy. Druga zaś jest mu lojalna, twierdzi, że jest świetnym liderem. * Grupy dopiero się formują. Wszystko zapoczątkowały przekonania Juliet... * Inni są pozostałością Dharmy. Kiedy Jack spytał się Juliet czy są pracownikami Dharmy, ta odpowiedziała :" Nie ważne kim byliśmy, ważne kim jesteśmy". Być może Tamci nie mieszkają tylko na wyspie. Ich głównym lokum jest wyspa, ale mają wtyczki w świecie wewnętrznym. Te ' wtyczki' to też Inni. To by wyjaśniało akta rozbitków (akta Jacka) i to, jak Juliet i Ethan zostali ściągnięci na wyspę. Pozostaje tylko pytanie? "Po co?" ** Ethan urodził sie na wyspie, wiec nie musiał być ściągany na wyspę. * Zawarli rozejm z Mikhailem Bakuninem * Inni są sektą która boi się końca świata. Ich bożkiem byłby wtedy "On". natomiast guru: Ben. * Są dwie frakcje Innych - jedni podąrzają za Jacobem, drudzy za jego Wrogiem, choć obie grupy myślą że są "tymi dobrymi". Tamci wśród rozbitków? Ethan i Goodwin byli szpiegami żyjącymi pośród ocalałych. Ale czy tylko oni? * Libby ** Przekonywała Sayida, że Ana-Lucia jest dobrą osobą. ** Jej nazwisko to Jacobs. Mogła zrobić listę, której Ethan nigdy nie zrobił. * Cindy ** Była stewardessą pracującą w Oceanic Airlines, mimo wszystko mogła mieć powiązania z Innymi. ** Zniknęła w tajemniczy sposób w odcinku . Ponoć została porwana... jednak takim 'cichym i niezauważalnym' sposobem? ** W "Lost Moment 5" Widzimy ją, jak rozmawia z zamkniętym w klatce Jackiem. Misja Armia Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Inni związani są w jakiś sposób z wojskiem: * Ana-Lucia zabiła jedną z Tamtych, która posiadała nóż Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych zrobiony ok. 20 lat temu. * Talent Ethana do walki i to, w jaki sposób zabił Scotta wskazuje na to, że mógł być żołnierzem Marynarki Wojennej. * W Sawyer mówi Kate, że jeden z Innych umie posługiwać się sztukami walki. * Pickett używa wojskowego słowa: "kliki" (klicks). Równie dobrze jednak mogło mu chodzić o kanadyjskie słowo oznaczające kilometry. Kontrola uszkodzeń COMING SOON Eksperyment Utopia COMING SOON Równanie Valenzettiego COMING SOON Różne COMING SOON Akcje Życie na Wyspie Inni mogą być pozostałością projektu Dharmy.Jak twierdzi Ben mają kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Z odcinka możemy wywnioskować, że Juliet i Ethan przebywali w mieście Miami. * Inni nie mogą być pozostałością Dharmy. Dharma została prawie w całości wyeliminowana przez Bena. * Ilu dokładnie jest innych na wyspie, A ile poza wyspą? Video-obserwacja Ben obserwował Kate i Sawyera w centrum monitoringu na wyspie Hydra. Miejsce to widział równiez Jack. To właśnie wtedy zobaczył powyższych bohaterów razem. Poza tym Inni obserwowali rozbitków w inny sposób. Chodzili oni do stacji Perła w celu obserwowania m. in. Jacka, i innych osób przebywających w stacji Łabędź. Igranie z rozbitkami Największymi wrogami są Pickett i Sawyer. Gdyby nie Juliet, Sawyer zginąłby z rąk Picketta Tytuł linku Różne COMING SOON Claire Dobrzy czy źli? Inni nazywają siebie dobrymi ludźmi. Jacy są naprawdę? |-style="text-align: center; background-color:#cccccc;" |Czemu... |Źli |Dobrzy |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... postrzelili Sun? |By ją zabić. |Samoobrona. Tom nie chciał jej zastrzelić, chciał jedynie ją zranić. Chciał pozbyć się jej z łodzi bez zabijania jej. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" |... ukradli łódź? |By pozbawić rozbitków możliwości opuszczenia Wyspy. |Potrzebowali kolejnej łodzi, by (jak obiecali) pozwolić Jackowi odejść. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... porwali Alex? |Chcieli robić na niej eksperymenty lub 'zdobyć' kolejnego Innego (może Inni nie mogą mieć dzieci..?) |Chcieli uratować Alex od jej szalonej matki, która zabiłaby ją tak jak swoją ekipę. Mogli też chcieć uchronić ją od choroby. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" |... porwali Walta? |patrz wyżej |Chcieli uratować go od pewnej śmierci na morzu i wykorzystać jego moce do pomagania ludzkości. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... porwali Claire? |patrz wyżej lub by wyprać jej mózg. Wczepili jej implant, który pozwala na pózniejsze ingerencje wsród rozbitkow. |By uchronić Aarona od choroby. Chcieli mu zapewnić lepsze życie niż mieszkania na plaży. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" |... postrzelili Sawyera i wysadzili tratwę w powietrze? |Nie zważając na ludzkie życie chcieli zatrzymać rozbitków na Wyspie. Mogli też chcieć przetestować zdolności rekina. |Sawyer już wyciągał pistolet, by ich zaatakować; musieli się bronić (a strzelając mężczyźnie w ramię wiedzieli, że go nie zabiją). Wiedzieli, że rozbitkowie mogliby ich zaatakować, więc (wiedząc, że prądy morskie i tak ich wyrzucą z powrotem na ląd) byli zmuszeni zniszczyć tratwę. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... powiesili Charliego? |Bo był świadkiem porwania Claire. |Inni tego nie zrobili lub zrobili to tak, żeby mężczyzna nie zginął, by dać rozbitkom wyraźne ostrzeżenie. Ethan mógł go powiesić bez rozkazu od przywódcy. Ethan mógł być psychopatą, złym człowiekiem. Reszta Innych taka nie jest. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" |... Goodwin zabił Nathana? |By chronić siebie od odkrycia. |Nathanowi chciano oszczędzić cierpień. Rozbitkowie torturowaliby go i zabili tak czy siak. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... przetrzymywali u siebie Michaela i rozkazali mu zabić Anę-Lucię? |Chcieli się zemścić za to, że Ana zabiła dwoje z nich. Chcieli uwolnić Bena. |Inni nie rozkazali mu tego zrobić. Ana-Lucia była przeszkodą na drodze uwolnienia Bena. Michael nie mógł uwolnić go przy jej towarzystwie. Musiał więc ją zabić. |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" |... porwali Jacka, Kate i Sawyera? |Chcieli robić na nich eksperymenty lub pozbawić rozbitków przywódców. Mogli też chcieć, by Kate zaszła w ciążę i dała im dziecko. Innym wyjaśnienie to że Ben wiedział, że ta trójka jest w pewien sposób emocjonalnie związana. Chciał grając na emocjach poszczególnych osób zmusić Jacka do operacji, co mu się udało. Sawyer i Kate byli przynętą dla Jacka, by ten zoperował Bena. |Porwali Jacka by on wyleczył Bena (Ben miał guza na kręgosłupie) Jack jest neurochirurgiem, a Kate i Sawyera porwali by mieć "argumenty" gdyby Jack nie chciał operować Bena. Zagroziliby Jackowi ze ich zabiją jak nie zoperuje bena. Chcięli wykorzystać Jacka ale by uratować komuś życie.cytat Bena:-"dzień po tym jak dowiedziałem się że mam rak, z nieba spadł mi neurochirurg." |-style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |... Ethan chciał zabijać rozbitków jednego po drugim? |Ponieważ rozbitkiowie nie chcieli oddać mu Claire i przestać go śledzić. Porwał Clarie, żeby wyciągnąć z jej brzucha Aarona, a ją (jak powiedziała Alex) zabić. |Ethan mógł być psychopatą, złym człowiekiem. Reszta Innych taka nie jest. |} Przypisy de:Die Anderen en:The Others es:Los Otros fr:Autres he:האחרים it:Gli Altri nl:De Anderen pt:Os Outros ru:Другие zh:The Others Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji